


Compromise

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [24]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Compromise

They've been doing this for a while now. _This_ being the mind-blowing sex they've been having lately. It started months ago when Geralt offered a hand in the dark after Jaskier's previous engagement fell through. It's escalated since then, happening nearly every night or every other night and it's not just a hand anymore. And it's not just sex anymore. Even Geralt can see that. But he knows Jaskier doesn't want to be tied down, knows the emotional attachment is because they're friends and that it wouldn't prevent Jaskier from chasing after someone else in the future. Geralt knows all of these things, but he continues because this is the closest he's ever felt to another person. He's been wanting so long that he'll take whatever Jaskier is willing to give him, even if it's just sex. 

He knows one day it will end and he will feel worse. He'll remember the scent of Jaskier's skin when it's slick with sweat, the press of his fingers, the taste of his mouth. One day it will all be gone and he'll likely have to watch Jaskier go off with someone else, but at least he'll have his memories. Only it seems that day may come sooner rather than later. 

The first time he notices the change in Jaskier's behaviour is when they're at an inn. Jaskier is performing when Geralt returns, a sombre love song but the sounds of it, but he looks sheepish when he spots him and the next song he plays is upbeat and lively. Geralt doesn't think anything of it; sometimes Jaskier likes to mix things up. He doesn't think any more about it as he heads up to their room to settle in. 

It's a few days later before he thinks about it again. He's in the bath, having returned from a rather gruesome hunt and Jaskier is behind him, dumping buckets of water over his head and doing his best to remove the viscera from his hair. He's been chatting away, fondly berating Geralt for making such a mess of himself (not his fault), but he falls silent other than a faint humming as he works soap through Geralt's hair. Geralt glances up at the glass before him but when he glimpses Jaskier's reflection he looks... wistful. He wants to ask about it, but Jaskier realizes he's looking and pulls up a grin, though the expression doesn't reach his eyes. Jaskier says nothing and goes so far out of his way to put up a front that Geralt doesn't ask about it. 

But it continues happening. They keep falling into bed together at the end of the night but every morning Jaskier seems a little dimmer, a little less himself. 

Geralt realizes he has to end this thing. The summer is coming to an end and they'll part ways for the winter soon, anyway. The winter will be long and cold without Jaskier's bed to look forward to in the spring, but he'd give anything to know Jaskier was truly happy again. 

Because he doesn't know what to say and because he's not quite ready to let go, he waits for a couple of weeks before confronting him. It's too long, he tells himself, when Jaskier only manages a half smile at him. 

"Something's wrong," he says and Jaskier just looks up at him. "For the past few weeks you've been... sullen."

"I've just been working on a new song that's giving me trouble." Geralt frowns. He knows Jaskier better than to believe that. 

"I think our _arrangement_ is causing problems," he says, missing the way Jaskier's face falls. "I think it would be better off if we stop before things get worse."

"Oh. Right."

"Jaskier?" Jaskier turns like he's about to go on with the morning routine, but he stops suddenly and turns back to Geralt. 

"It's just. I actually quite liked the way things were going. If I'm anything but perfectly happy, it's not to do with that."

"You aren't a good liar, Jaskier." Jaskier splutters at him but composes himself quickly. For a long moment, he just stares and Geralt isn't sure if he's supposed to say something. 

"Okay," Jaskier finally relents, "promise you won't leave and I'll tell you."

"Why would I leave?" Geralt asks and Jaskier just fixes him with a look and suddenly Geralt can see the heaviness in his eyes, the pain written in his face. 

"Just.... promise."

"Okay."

Jaskier flops down on the bed, clasping his hands in his lap and pointedly not looking at Geralt. "Sleeping with you isn't the problem," he whispers, "it's what comes _after_. It's when I wake up alone in the morning or worse- when I wake up next to you and have to leave you lying there alone. It's when all I want to do is curl up closer and hold you-"

"I don't understand-"

"Geralt, I _love_ you-"

"Wouldn't you want someone younger? Someone bright and attractive-"

Jaskier laughs and looks him dead in the face. "Geralt you are the most stunningly handsome man I have ever had the pleasure to know. How could I want someone different, when I have everything I want right in front of me?" He rises to his feet and crosses the few feet between them. 

"Maybe we can compromise," Geralt offers, struggling to form the words with his head still reeling from Jaskier's confession. He reaches out tentatively, brushing his fingers along Jaskier's jaw and when he's not denied, he cups his cheek, smoothing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"What did you have in mind?" 

"We don't have to stop," Geralt says, stepping closer, "and you can stay in bed any time you like."

"If?"

"Say it again?"

"What?" Jaskier asks, his lips turning up in a teasing grin, " _I love you_?" 

Geralt's chest swells and he's certain he will never feel this kind of thrill and relief ever again. He smiles and tips his head down, brushing his lips against Jaskier's. It's just brief, but as Jaskier draws away, he looks up at him, his eyes soft and warm. 

"I love you, Geralt."


End file.
